Y si fuera ella
by GellySweetDreamlike
Summary: Érase una vez un hombre que buscaba desesperadamente a su mujer soñada; hasta que un día, se dio cuenta de que la mujer que realmente deseaba en su vida, era otra completamente diferente a la que tenía en mente.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia. Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Stephenie Meyer pero el relato es mío, y está registrado bajo el código ** **1807227789218** **en SafeCreative. **

**Sin más demora, os dejo leer ;)**

Érase una vez, un hombre que tenía muy claro con qué tipo de mujer deseaba casarse. Dado a que no la encontraba por la zona donde vivía, un buen día decidió embarcar su búsqueda por otros lares. De ese modo, se aventuró a recorrer todos los rincones posibles donde pensaba que podía obtener resultados.

La mujer con la que soñaba, la cual era dueña de sus pensamientos día y noche, tenía que cumplir con unas mínimas exigencias. Nada fuera de lo común, no... Solo necesitaba que fuese poseedora de aquello que consideraba imprescindible para su gusto.

Alta, pero no tanto como para sobrepasar su altura, con una melena clara y voluminosa que danzase al caminar. Unos ojos grandes de abundantes pestañas que le recordasen al cielo de las mañanas despejadas. Nariz menuda, pero con atributos generosos y curvas en los lugares correctos de su figura. Ah, y una tez limpia y cuidada que la hiciese ver bella sin necesitar ponerse nada a la cara.

En otras palabras, tenía que ser hermosa. Mientras iba pensando en eso, una piedra impredecible en su camino casi lo hace tropezar, pero fue la maniobra que realizaron sus pies para evitar la caída lo que acabó consiguiendo que se enredasen y lo impulsasen al suelo igualmente... aunque hacia atrás.

—¿Me oye ya? ¡Despierte, por favor!

Esa voz...

Edward se removió inquieto al escuchar la aguda melodía que llenaba sus oídos de euforia.

—¡Eso es! Intente moverse despacio. ¿Puede abrir los ojos?

Si solo supiera las ansias que albergaba él por hacerlo...

Edward puso todo su empeño en forzar a sus párpados a levantarse y poder ver la silueta de la dueña de aquella voz tan suave y acogedora. ¿Y si ella fuera...?

Y en cuanto sus ojos vieron la cara detrás de la luz del cielo iluminándola, por fin tuvo una respuesta a sus suposiciones.

—No eres ella —bufó con desgana.

La muchacha lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Edward rodó los ojos con petulancia, intentando evitar volver a fijarse en esa piel llena de manchas y demacrada, esa nariz demasiado respingona para su gusto, esos ojos tan oscuros como los mechones desordenados de su pelo que quedaban recogidos en un moño espantoso de anciana, que no le sentaba nada bien, retratando el poco parecido que tenía con la chica de su imaginación.

—No eres quién esperaba que fueses. Tal vez podría haber dudado si tuvieras... —Echó una ojeada a su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza—. En fin, así puedo descartar más rápido.

Pero la muchacha seguía igual de confundida.

—Sigo sin entender lo que quiere decir —respondió con un deje de timidez.

—Que no eres la mujer ideal para mí, fin del tema —reiteró con brusquedad a la vez que intentaba incorporarse—. Eres demasiado fea para serlo.

La muchacha soltó la cabeza que mantenía apoyado en su regazo y esa volvió a golpear el suelo de nuevo.

—¡AU! —chilló como protesta, pero ella se levantó echando humo y sin la más mínima gota de remordimiento.

—La próxima vez cuide más su lengua, ¡desagraciado insolente! Encima que he venido a ayudarlo cuando lo he visto inconsciente y tirado aquí... todavía... todavía tiene la osadía de... de...

—¿De decirte tus verdades a la cara?

—¡Calla!

Edward suspiró sin dejar de observarla. Si ella se tratase de su mujer ideal, el enfado le sentaría maravillosamente bien. Sonrojaría sus mejillas y le daría un aire desafiante que lo desencajaría por completo. Sin embargo, la que tenía al frente parecía una olla en ebullición con las aletas de la nariz tan abiertas como sus orejas.

—Por lo menos ahora me hablas de tú a tú.

Ella negó, aun consternada.

—No todos tenemos una mala educación tan acentuada.

El tono tan brusco con el que lo dijo multiplicó la intensidad de sus palabras.

—Eso ha dolido —se quejó él.

—¿No te gustaba que te echasen en cara tus verdades?

Y sin avisar, comenzó a andar en línea recta hacia el frente.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A donde tenía que haber ido desde un principio.

Y la muchacha levantó mínimamente la falda gastada de su su vestido ocre, viejo y con mucho volumen para poder andar. Edward podía entender su dificultad de avanzar rápido, dado a que esa cosa que la envolvía parecía capaz de tumbarla al suelo en cualquier momento.

Edward analizó su alrededor.

—Pues te acompaño.

Ella se volvió de manera brusca.

—¡No necesito compañía!

Él se encogió de hombros mientras lograba alcanzarla en un par de pasos más.

—Pues te pienso seguir.

—¿Acaso no tienes a dónde ir? —Ella frunció el ceño cuando lo vio negando con la cabeza_—._ No me digas, ¡¿Y por qué estabas aquí entonces?!

Edward hizo el gesto de meditarlo.

—¿Qué tal si me invitas a un café y te lo cuento?

La muchacha no podía creer el nivel de su desfachatez.

—¿Pero acaso crees que mereces la más mínima consideración de mi parte después de cómo me has tratado?

—Así demuestras que eres mejor persona que yo, ¿no? —insistió.

—¡Vete al dem...! —Pero de repente, su expresión cambió y se relajó—. Está bien. A cambio de un pequeño favor...

Debía reconocer que le confundió un poco su repentino cambio de actitud. Aun así, no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué tipo de favor?

Sin embargo, todo ese ánimo se disipó pronto al ver como lo repasaba con la mirada.

—Oh, uno que requerirá mucho de... esos músculos tan tonificados que tienes y probablemente de un_ tanto_ de esfuerzo físico también.

Su sonrisa le dio escalofríos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya te lo enseñaré después —Y lo tironeó del brazo para que la acompañara.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Él la siguió dudoso por el resto del camino, sin dejar de pensar en las múltiples interpretaciones que podían haber para lo que dijo. Variaba entre el miedo y la curiosidad, y le iba echando un par de miradas rápidas para ver si captaba algún rastro de excitación o perversión en sus ojos, pero solo captaba extrema indiferencia. Y mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en esos asuntos, un pequeño interrogante se le asomó de la nada.

—Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre —apuntó.

—¿Es necesario? —contestó ella con desgana.

—Me vas a invitar a un sitio desconocido y eres una desconocida, creo que sí lo es.

Ella seguía sus pasos sin mirarlo, y Edward pensó que lo iba a ignorar, hasta que la volvió a escuchar.

—En realidad, te recuerdo que te autoinvitaste tú solo —suspiró—. Y mi nombre es Isabella, pero mis conocidos me suelen llamar Bella.

A Edward no se le ocurrió nada que objetar, todo lo contrario. Era precioso.

—Es un bonito nombre —señaló—. El mío es Edward, por si te interesa.

Ella asintió, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Al contrario de Edward. Si hubiese pensado algún nombre para su mujer ideal... ese sería perfecto.

Ambos continuaron el camino hasta que llegaron a un punto desde donde se podía divisar una pequeña casa de campo, con tierras y un granero de pocas dimensiones, que no quedaba muy lejos. Bella se frenó en seco.

—¿Qué es este sitio?

—Mi casa —contestó ella.

Lo primero que se le había pasado a Edward por la cabeza era que lo llevaría a algún tipo de cafetería o bar... que estuviese allí para los turistas, tal vez.

_Aunque nunca antes pensó en la posibilidad de que existiese algo así en medio de la montaña. _

—¿Vives ahí?

—Sí, lo siento si no te satisface.

—Para decidirlo supongo que tendré que examinarla bien —dijo a modo broma. Pero Bella no pareció captarlo como tal.

—Sígueme.

La confianza que acompañaba a Edward mientras la obedecía, pensando en que no podía correr verdadero peligro con esa pequeña mujercita, desapareció en cuanto ella pasó de largo de la puerta principal.

—¿No vamos a entrar?

—Primero me tienes que cumplir con lo que acordamos.

Bella lo guió hasta la parte de atrás, justo en un sitio donde estaban unos troncos. Y una vez allí, se arrodilló delante de él.

—¡Eh! Espera un momento. —El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Edward—. ¿Qué clase de favor me estás pidiendo? Yo no hago según que act...

Pero su frase quedó inacabada, porque Bella alzó uno de los troncos que estaban a su lado y se lo colocó en el pecho para que pasara a sujetarlo.

_¿Qué?_

—Ten. Todos estos que ves aquí son troncos de árboles muertos —le explicó mientras volvía a levantarse.

—¿Y qué cosa pretendes que haga con ellos?

—Leña —le contestó como si fuera lo más lógico—. Córtalos en pedazos para poder ponerlos en la chimenea y así poder hacer fuego.

—Ah, claro. —Edward fue asimilando la información poco a poco, volviendo a calmarse, mientras echaba una ojeada a las enormes y gigantes piezas del árbol—. ¿Y necesitarás mucho para hacer un té?

—He pensado que en lugar de un té, mejor preparo una sopa caliente que, si realizas un trabajo decente, saldrá muy buena.

Edward asintió.

—¿Tus invitados siempre hacen esto?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente todos los que tengo cooperan conmigo sin necesitar que se lo pida, y tú no vas a ser la excepción.

Edward decidió hacer un descanso de tanto cortar. En cuanto Bella le dio el hacha, prácticamente sufrió un ataque de ansiedad. Esa herramienta contenía la mitad de su peso, y encima había aprendido con su intento de manejarla que para cortar los troncos se necesitaba tener puntería. Edward no sabía cuantos había llegado a cortar en total, pero definitivamente, lo habían enviado al borde del colapso.

Dejó de admirar el verde paisaje que lo rodeaba y optó por mirar al frente y observar a través de las ventanas abiertas, que mostraban a una Bella calmada y concentrada en cortar patatas y zanahorias. Sus manos se deslizaban con avidez sobre el cuchillo logrando cortar los alimentos en rodajas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un par de mechones se deslizaban del moño desordenado a ambos lados de su rostro por el movimiento constante que ejercía en la pequeña cocina.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus pestañas resaltaban con su mirada gacha y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosa perfecto y natural para su tono de piel.

Desde esa perspectiva, Edward se replanteó su opinión sobre Bella. Tal vez no era tan fea como se había mentalizado, incluso podía tener su encanto de cierta manera.

Sus dedos buscaron a tientas el hacha para volver al trabajo, y su distracción causó que encontraran el filo antes que el mango.

—¡AU!


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Bella se puso alerta con el chillido.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahora?

Fue corriendo a acercarse a la ventana, pero como Edward se sujetaba la mano izquierda sin revelar nada, ella tuvo que salir para para ver lo que tenía.

—¿Es que no puedes parar de hacerte daño con cualquier cosa que te encuentras por delante? —le regañó mientras iba hacia él.

—Eso no es cualquier cosa —se quejó—. Es un hacha.

—Creía que habías entendido como usarla.

—Y lo hacía pero... —negó rápidamente—, me distraje.

Bella alzó una ceja cuando se paró delante de él.

—Ya veo. ¿Me dejas ver la herida? —Edward alzó la mano temeroso, pero al sujetarla, Bella sonrió—. Solo te has hecho un pequeño corte en los dedos.

—¡Me sangran a borbotones!

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Porque las yemas de los dedos siempre sangran mucho. Vamos a ponerlos en agua fría, ven.

Bella lo llevó hasta dentro del baño de la pequeña casa. Abrió el grifo y tuvo que esperar a que el agua dejase de salir marrón, algo común de la zona, y saliese transparente y cristalina. Una vez así, hizo que Edward pusiera su mano a remojar bajo el chorro de la pica mientras ella desaparecía durante un momento a pesar de las protestas incesantes del hombre. Volvió al poco tiempo con un cuenco.

Bajo la acusadora mirada de Edward, ella agarró los dedos heridos y en cada uno por separado aplicó el ungüento verde raro que provocó una escozor muy grande en ellos.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa? ¿veneno?

—Esto está formado de unas hierbas ayudarán a cicatrizar antes para que el corte deje de sangrar —le explicó para que dejara de refunfuñar.

La aclaración lo hizo calmarse un poco, pero no del todo.

—He dejado el trabajo a medias —dijo en un susurro.

—Descuida, por lo que he llegado a ver, es suficiente.

Bella lo dejó ir en cuanto lo vio mejor, y le puso una pequeña tira de tela en los dedos para que no le molestara. Edward se alegró al recordarse a sí mismo que la mujer de sus sueños le habría atendido de manera similar.

Y dentro de un rato, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa redonda devorando el plato.

Realmente Bella cocinaba de maravilla. Si fuese la mujer de sus sueños, probablemente la sopa le hubiese salido... ¿igual?

—¿Y ese trabajo lo realizas tú siempre? —preguntó Edward echando un vistazo a los troncos del patio.

—Es necesario —señaló ella—. A veces me ayudan los propietarios vecinos que viven cerca, pero hoy se han ido a vender a la ciudad y... he pensado en que me venía bien que me echases una mano a cambio de hospedarte un rato.

Edward alzó las cejas por su increíble estrategia.

—¿Y... te gusta esta vida?

Bella inhaló y exhaló hondo.

—No la cambiaría. Vine aquí por una razón. El campo, su fragancia; el aire puro y limpio, el contacto constante con la naturaleza y la familiaridad que existe entre los pocos habitantes de aquí es... lo que quiero.

Edward asintió. Al igual que el nombre, desconocía las preferencias de la vivienda de la mujer con la que soñaba. Tampoco tenía nada para comparar si se trataba de ella o no en ese aspecto con la mujer que tuviese algunas dudas.

—¿Me vas a contar qué hacías por la montaña ahora?

Edward asintió y se dio prisa en tragar para contestar a la pregunta.

—Estaba en búsqueda de la mujer... con la que espero casarme algún día. La mujer de mis sueños.

—¿La mujer de tus sueños? —preguntó Bella entre extrañada y curiosa.

La mirada de Edward se iluminó.

—Exacto —confirmó—. La he buscado en miles de sitios durante mucho tiempo, pero no aparece por ninguna parte. Creía que podía estar en zonas remotas que no he visitado antes.

Bella fue asimilando la información.

—En otras palabras, intentas encontrar el amor por aquí.

Edward asintió.

—Por eso vi como buena oportunidad ir contigo y que me pudieses hablar un poco de la gente que vive en este lugar.

—Buena idea —afirmó Bella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes pensado mudarte? Digo, alrededor viven varias campesinas también a parte de mí, y campesinos. Es poco común que venga gente nueva pero si quieres tomarte el tiempo para tu propósito, tendrás que hacerlo.

—No lo había pensado antes —confesó Edward—. Si encuentro a quien buscaba, supongo que tendré que mudarme, sí.

—Pero eso te llevará tiempo de averiguar, ¿no? —inquirió confusa—. ¿O es que solo piensas adivinarlo por la apariencia?

Edward ladeó la cabeza como diciendo "más o menos".

—Yo sé que clase de características me atraen de una mujer.

Bella paró de comer.

—¿Y no crees que es posible que te enamores de alguien que no cumpla esos requisitos?

—Pueden variar algunas cosas, pero es imprescindible que sea hermosa —indicó rápidamente—. Hace tiempo soñé que me casaba y que todo el mundo en la boda comentaba sobre la gran belleza de la novia.

—Ahora entiendo porque la llamas de la mujer de tus sueños —añadió Bella con un aire pensativo.

—Exacto. Desde entonces tengo claro que no me pienso casar con una mujer que no sea así.

—Y... ¿Qué tipo de mujer consideras tú que sería la idónea?

Sonaba intrigada.

—Pues, debe de ser...

Y Edward se preparó para narrar la larga lista. Lista que no empezó a hacer hasta la mañana siguiente de haber tenido el famoso sueño y que inició con una sola pregunta. ¿Cómo debe de ser una mujer para ser hermosa? Y a través de referencias de varios cuentos y amigos, de analizar y comparar, tuvo los detalles correctos para hallarla.

—Una mujer con una larga melena que se vea incluso bien despeinada, con ojos grandes y unos rasgos que sean preciosos sin necesidad de maquillaje, de una estatura que no sea ni muy baja ni más alta que la mía a poder ser, y un cuerpo...

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Bella con una sonrisa forzada—. Ya lo he captado, gracias.

—Y bueno, como decía algunas características puede que no coincidan cuando la encuentre, pero...

—Pero sobretodo debe de ser hermosa, sí, ha quedado muy claro.

Y a pesar de que el paladar de Edward agradeció el resto de la comida, el silencio que rondó mientras acababan les dificultó mucho el poder sentirse cómodos el uno frente al otro.

—Bella...

—¿Qué?

Edward hizo el gesto de querer hablar, pero finalmente calló.

—Nada. ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger?

—No, no hace falta.

Bella se ocupó de recoger la mesa de manera brusca y al minuto se puso a lavar las cosas.

Algo le dijo a Edward que lo mejor sería no molestarla, así que se recostó en el sillón al lado de la mesa para pensar. Al poco tiempo, y sin imaginarlo, fue cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la consciencia sin darse cuenta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**PD: ¡Hola! Sé que hay muchas que me apoyáis infinitamente y no tengo palabras para daros las gracias. Pero a las que no, os quiero decir que sé que a veces puede dar pereza o que incluso es imposible hacerlo justo después de leer porque no os viene bien, ¿Pero podríais dejar algún comentario de tanto en tanto? Lo digo porque realmente me ayuda a conocer vuestra opinión de la historia, igual que los favoritos y followers. Quisiera saber si he cumplido el objetivo de haceros reír, de inspiraros ira con algunas escenas o de haceros reflexionar en algunas otras. En base a eso, sabré si es que estáis disfrutando de este relato tanto como yo. No os pido más que unos mínimos segundos de vuestro tiempo. Gracias :)**

El ruido de una puerta lo volvió a despertar. Edward se desperezó mientras poco a poco volvía a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

No veía a Bella cerca, así que se guió por los ruidos que escuchaba y trató de buscarla.

Fue hacia el pasillo, donde había varias habitaciones una junto a la otra. Trató de ubicar de donde provino el ruido y entreabrió la puerta, sin pensar que la escena que presenciaría desde ahí lo desencajaría tanto.

Bella estaba en una diminuta toalla, revolviendo sus cosas al pie de la cama. El cabello le goteaba por los hombros y resbalaba sobre su piel lechosa y tersa.

De repente, se deshizo de ella y Edward admiró con el corazón desbocado el perfil de la desnudez de aquella dichosa mujer.

Tenía los pechos llenos como cerezos con las puntas rojizas. Su vientre mostraba un leve sobrepeso y un rastro de vello escaso coronaba su pelvis. Por último, tenía unos muslos voluminosos que daban forma a sus abundantes nalgas.

A Edward se le cortó la respiración mientras Bella le daba una gran perspectiva de su cuerpo al arquearse para envolver su cabello con la toalla y luego se vestía ajena a la atenta mirada de su huésped. Una vez acabó, se acomodó bien la ropa antes de darse la vuelta para salir y chocó con un par de ojos hambrientos recorriéndola entera.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —preguntó atemorizada.

—Lo suficiente como para poder haber admirado las vistas.

—¡Degenerado pervertido!

Edward observó su enfado de una manera distinta a la primera vez, pues ahora seguía pensando en todo lo que había ignorado que había debajo de uno de esos gruesos y resistentes vestidos con los que se cubría.

—De seguro te has traumado con tanta fealdad, ¿no es así?

—¿Eh?

El miedo inundó sus sentidos. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en sus rastros de gordura, en los huecos que formaba la piel de sus piernas, vello corporal y sus numerosas estrías. Todo lo que podía juzgar él con facilidad. Y en ese momento, su cabeza estalló.

—Nada, Edward. Antes que vayas a pensar o decir algo malo de mi cuerpo, prefiero que te vayas de una vez.

—¿Acaso lo primero que se te cruza por la cabeza es que voy a criticarte? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—¡Es lo único que has mostrado que eres capaz de hacer! —le echó en cara—. ¡No eres más que un mero ser superficial!

Eso le sentó como una puñalada. Y de pronto, toda esa tristeza que le provocó en un instante se transformó en rabia, y eso le hizo cambiar las palabras que iba a dedicarle por unas otras.

—Pues sí, tienes razón. La mujer que buscaba por aquí no tenía tú cara. Ni esas manchas, ojeras, y una piel constantemente roja que nunca le desaparece de la cara y del pecho. Sería mucho más alta y tampoco tendría un cuerpo con tantas curvas. Sus muslos y caderas no serían ni de lejos tan grandes.

No acabó de decir lo que tenía que decir, porque recibió un golpe que hizo arder su mejilla en llamas.

—Lárgate —Y por un momento juró, que escuchó a Bella sollozar mientras corría a esconderse dentro de la casa.

Edward la obedeció y se marchó rápidamente de allí. Caminó de largo mientras le duró el enfado y se mantenía reprochándole mentalmente a Bella que él iba con buenas intenciones y que fue ella la que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Pero de pronto se distrajo por fijarse que el la noche estaba por caer, y cuando quiso volver a recordar el resentimiento que tenía por Bella, se dio cuenta de que este había disminuido bastante.

No le hizo falta más de unos segundos dejando de pensar en el rencor para que su mente se clarificara. Ya no sentía ganas de reprocharle nada, y su cabeza estaba suficientemente despejada para enfocarse solo en dos cosas.

La primera, era que él había cometido un error al principio y ella lo había hecho después. Pero entremedio lo que faltaron fueron sus disculpas, y sabía que Bella no se merecía que se fuese sin dárselas.

Y la segunda: él no había llegado a decirle todo lo que pensó después de verla desnuda. Bella era hermosa. Pero, ¿Por qué era hermosa? No solo pensó en el voluptuoso y llamativo físico que había descubierto que sorprendentemente le atraía, sino que se le llegaron a la mente sin pedirlo todos los pequeños gestos que presenció de ella durante ese día.

La mezcla de rechazo, gracia, temor, admiración, agradecimiento, excitación, decepción y sorpresa que había experimentado con ella. Gracias a esa reflexión no solo se dio cuenta de su error, de su gran error con la idea que tenía de belleza hasta entonces, sino que descubrió lo Bella y hermosa que era Bella en realidad. Su lista no tenía comparación con todo lo que representaba. Más bien, le atraía mil veces más ella que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese visto e imaginado hasta ese momento.

Agradeció no haber ido tan lejos de su vivienda, y aunque estuviese ya adentrándose en el bosque, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario buscando un paradero seguro para resguardarse antes de que cayese la noche.

Podría volver perfectamente a casa de Bella para resguardarse desde ese preciso momento, pero algo le decía que necesitaba pensar, y lo mejor, sería hablar con más calma al amanecer.

Así que, apañándose, trató de buscar alguna alternativa.

La mañana siguiente, Edward acabó despertando entre un par de piedras gigantes, con el sol calentándole el cuerpo. Se levantó y trató de reubicar el punto donde se encontraba para seguir adelante.

No fue tan difícil. Al fin de cuentas, durmió a solo un par de metros de distancia de la parte trasera de la casa de Bella. Aunque, por lo que parecía, ella tampoco se había percatado.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la parte delantera. Pero a lo lejos, la vio ocupándose de la tierra sembrada a la derecha y a algo de distancia de la pequeña casa de campo. Se desvió hacia ese sitio y a medida que se acercaba, veía con más nitidez su silueta echando semillas con una cesta.

La visión lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para que si ella levantase la mirada lo pudiese ver, Bella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cambió de ruta. Edward tuvo que darse prisa en seguirla o después no sabía si sería capaz de encontrarla.

Le sorprendió cuando entró a una caseta. Él fue tras sus pasos y acabó entrando también por una puerta abierta que había al fondo del lugar. Al entrar, se vio dentro de un gallinero donde Bella estaba dando de comer a pollitos que se agrupaban alrededor de ella con timidez. Les sonreía con una ternura tan grande que a él se le encogió el corazón de solo verlo.

—Bella.

Ella se tensó y se movió tan rápido que ahuyentó a las pequeñas aves.

—¿Por qué has regresado?

—Yo... no me podía ir sin decirte algo. Es importante.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

Bella suspiró y asintió.

—Pues, aquí me tienes.

Edward inspiró fuerte deseando al menos la mitad de todas aquellas sensaciones distintas agrupadas en su cuerpo fueran capaces de traducirse en palabras.

_Y la curiosa mirada de los pollitos a lo lejos no ayudaba. _

—En primer lugar, tenía que ofrecerte unas disculpas. Creo que no me he portado bien contigo desde un principio, y tal vez no te he dicho las cosas del mejor modo o que las haya expresado de una manera que podrían malinterpretarse.

—No —lo interrumpió con firmeza—. No se han malinterpretado en ningún momento, han sido muy claras y muy directas, Edward. Pero, ¿Sabes? En realidad, es cierto que no soy nada parecida a tus cánones de belleza; pero me alegro de no serlo. Me prefiero mil veces más a mí misma antes que a alguien que no tiene nada mejor que su estúpido exterior.

—Y yo también te prefiero mil veces más a ti que a nadie más.

—Y me ha quedado claro de una vez que todos los hombres son superficiales en algún punto. Puedes ser de ciudad y todo lo delicado que quieras en comparación con los hombres de aquí. Pero claro, si los últimos ven a una campesina más bonita, ¡Les importa muy poco pensar en sus esposas y familia! Da igual que digan que en este lugar se vive de un modo más tradicional o que se valora más a la persona, porque también he tenido pretendientes que andaban con muchos cuentos, ¡Y al final siempre se fijan más en el aspecto! Te quieren para la casa pero no se conforman para serte fiel.

Edward sonrió al darse cuenta de que Bella no había escuchado para nada sus últimas palabras.

—Tal vez porque todavía no han aprendido a valorar aquello en lo que se supone que deben de fijarse. No obstante, yo he descubierto la importancia de ambas partes.

La expresión de Bella cambió radicalmente en cuanto le escuchó decir eso.

—¿Perdón?

Edward suspiró.

—Todo aquello que pensaba sobre ti al principio... cambió. Solo sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije antes de marcharme.

Bella lo miraba confusa.

—La mujer que buscaba por aquí no tenía tú cara, ya que ni de lejos podía imaginar una belleza tan particular como la tuya. No la puedo describir, realmente no puedo, pero todos tus pequeños defectos... te hacen ser tú. Y ahora sé que sin ese rojo tan adorable no podía sentir la ternura que siento ahora, ni sin tu pequeña altura —Edward sonrió—. Me hacen pensar que eres un pequeño tesoro. También he descubierto que las curvas me atraen mucho más que la delgadez, y eso me lo demostraste tú, que con tus hermosos atributos, me traes rendido a tus pies.

Bella enmudeció.

—Todo esto te lo iba a confesar como un halago... antes que tu desconfianza me doliese tanto que decidiese omitir los detalles necesarios para poder explicar correctamente todo lo que quería decir. Tal vez yo fallé primero, pero ambos lo hicimos al final y es por eso que quiero pedirte que, por favor, me des una oportunidad para empezar desde cero.

—Si buscabas mi perdón... te lo ofrezco —afirmó ella—. ¿Pero de qué serviría que volvamos a empezar? Tú estás buscando a alguien y yo no soy nada más que un peón en el camino...

—Bella, me encanta todo lo que he dicho de ti, pero todavía hay mucho más. Tú me has hecho ver el gran valor de tus virtudes y tu interior. Tú me has enseñado el verdadero significado de la hermosura, que dudo que pueda ser igual para todos porque nadie valora ni da importancia a lo mismo que otra persona. Pero gracias a ti yo he podido descubrir cuanto me gustan... aspectos y detalles en los que antes no pensé, porque te pertenecen solo a ti y son los que me seducen como a nada.

Bella se ruborizó.

—Edward...

—Sé que dices que los pretendientes que han tenido te han venido con promesas falsas, pero es porque todavía están ciegos como lo estaba yo. Si uno no se da cuenta por sí mismo el significado de algo tan abstracto, se confunde con la opinión de los demás. Hasta ahora tenía una idea de la hermosura errónea. No entendía la palabra ni el hecho de que yo estaba buscando a una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y tú para mí eres el significado y la persona que reúne esas dos partes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Entonces? —murmuró Bella con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Entonces, me queda claro que tú eres la mujer que buscaba con tanta insistencia. O la versión nueva de ella, ya que tengas o no las cualidades que antes buscaba, eres con quién siento que me quiero casar.

—...Espera, espera—lo frenó de golpe—. ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido?

—Te dije que en cuanto conociese a la mujer de mis sueños sabría reconocerla.

Bella soltó una risita.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

—Quisiera hacer tantas cosas... —divagó él—. Pero lo primero que me gustaría, sería besar a mi futura esposa.

Ella sonrió a medida que se acercaba, pero antes de que él lograra acariciarle la punta de la nariz, lo detuvo posando el dedo índice en sus labios.

—¿Antes no tendrías que preguntarme qué opino yo sobre eso y, aún más importante, sobre ti?

Edward se apartó confuso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella se acarició uno de los mechones que le quedaban sueltos del moño con coquetería.

—Que primero deberías pensar en si yo te correspondo de la misma manera. Tienes derecho a decidir si soy la mujer de tus sueños, pero puede que tú a mí no me gustes para nada.

—¿Y cómo puedo no hacerlo? —preguntó él abrazando su cintura entre sus brazos—. Sí ya no puedo mejorar.

Ella rio y se despegó de él empujándolo despacio.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo no conozco a nadie que se haya tropezado con una piedra y que se haya caído de espaldas aparte de ti.

—Qué buen chiste —soltó con ironía.

—Y no es que me hayas demostrado muchas de tus cualidades —agregó—. Todavía no sé que clase de intereses me podrían atraer de ti. Es cierto que eres algo apuesto, pero tampoco eres la única opción que puedo encontrar, ¿sabes?

—No me gusta mucho por donde va esto.

Bella sonrió.

—Aun así, realmente me gustaría intentarlo —confesó con un deje de timidez—, por pasos. A mi modo. Primero conociéndonos y viendo si realmente podemos crear un lazo más fuerte. Después, si nos aceptamos el uno al otro... podemos ir más lejos.

Edward sintió una especie de adrenalina recorriéndole las venas.

—Eso me gusta más.

Bella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

—Y obviamente, si te quieres quedar aquí por un tiempo para conocernos y conquistarme, porque soy una persona normal y solo puedo enamorarme de esa forma, tendrás que ayudarme.

—Sí, pero ehm...

—No vivirás tan cómodo ni nada parecido —subrayó Bella—. Y eso que ni siquiera sabes todavía como se conduce un tractor.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —Aprovechó su distracción para robarle un casto beso.

—Quería pedirte un adelanto —le susurró separándose de sus labios—. Porque haré de todo para ganarme tu corazón y que me arrastres para llevarme al altar.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Eso es una advertencia?

—Es una premonición. Yo sé que pasará, al igual que sabía que tenía que buscar una mujer hermosa y venir a la montaña a encontrarla. Y adivina qué —insinuó con un guiño—. Lo he hecho.

**FIN**

**Mensaje:**

**A veces creemos que nos formamos las expectativas más altas según la opinión que tiene la sociedad sobre lo que es mejor. Pero entonces, desconocemos aquello que realmente nos llena sin tener en cuenta esos estándares. Solo a través de la experiencia descubrimos aquello con lo que nos llegamos a sentir más a gusto, formando nuestras propias ideas de que significa lo ideal para nosotros mismos. Ese es el camino que más nos garantizará poder saber lo que es mejor para cada uno en particular.**

* * *

**Hey!**

**Todavía no os vayáis xD que la historia no acaba aquí. Este es el FIN #1, o como yo prefiero llamarle, un fin "adorno" de la primera parte. Todavía quedan los extras que darán paso al fin real. Así que todavía quedará más por leer.**

**Kisses y hasta mañana!**


	6. Extra 1

**EXTRA 1**

Y cada día que pasó a su lado bajo el mismo techo, fue una nueva ocasión en la que Edward podía aprender algo diferente de la mano de Bella. Al mismo tiempo, también se dieron varias oportunidades para que él demostrara lo dispuesto que estaba a cumplir su promesa de conquistarla. Y se planteó conseguirlo a partir de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que comenzó a hacer con ella tan solo conocerla:

A base de palabras y gestos cariñosos...

—Solo tú puedes hacer que algo tan simple como barrer, se vuelva una escena digna de ser inmortalizada en una pintura.

Las primeras veces, Bella se sentía en las nubes cuando Edward la perseguía como un niño a todas partes; cuando intentaba sorprenderla tras su espalda murmurándole al oído, o cuando le robaba castos besos en alguna ocasión... a los que ella, dependiendo de cómo amanecía, decidía resistirse o ceder momentáneamente.

—Y cada vez que realizas algún esfuerzo, adoro tanto ver esa vena sobresalir en tus sienes... —confesó suspirando—. Porque es algo único en ti, ¿comprendes?

Pero ahora lo miraba como si le hubiesen crecido tres cabezas de golpe.

—Edward, ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

Él frunció el ceño.

Y es que el hecho de que fuera tan amoroso incluso en la más absurda de las situaciones, estaba empezando a resultarle un poquito molesto.

—Yo solo digo lo que pienso.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió barriendo sin que Edward dejase de observarla, como era costumbre. Después de un rato, al terminar, mandó a Edward a poner la escoba y el recogedor a su sitio mientras decidía cuál sería su siguiente paso.

—Creo que voy a darme un baño.

Y Edward asintió. Pero Bella siguió mirándolo como si esperase algo de su parte.

—Ah, sí, esto... —Se rascó la cabeza—. Y yo me encargaré de recoger y ordenar la ropa del tendedero.

Bella se dio por satisfecha.

Todavía recordaba aquella primera mañana donde lo único que tenía para instalarse eran dos botellas de agua y las magdalenas que había traído en su abrigo gigante para la excursión en busca de... su fantasía. Así que luego tuvo que volver a la ciudad a por sus cosas para instalarse definitivamente con ella. Y en cuestión de tres días, empezaron a vivir juntos, pero no del todo como una pareja. Más bien, como compañeros que se apoyaban mutuamente.

—Así me gusta.

_O al menos, hasta que lograra conquistarla._

Y ella no se movió de su sitio hasta que Edward se marchó primero para encargarse de los quehaceres que había prometido, aunque lo hiciera sin dejar de resoplar.

Una vez entró a su habitación, se aseguró de mantener la puerta bien cerrada antes de seguir hasta el baño.

El motivo se demostró tan solo cinco minutos más tarde, porque tan pronto se oyó el sonido de la ducha abriéndose, unos pasos silenciosos fueron acercándose sigilosamente desde el patio.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, Edward recurrió a su primera estrategia; intentó concentrar todo su peso en su hombro para luego presionarlo contra la puerta con fuerza. Pero no surtió efecto. Así que decidió ponerse de espaldas, inclinó sus pies hacia adelante y empujó toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta que sus puños dijeron basta. Sorpresivamente, tampoco sirvió de nada.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: Era muy probable que Bella hubiese añadido otro mueble más detrás de la puerta para evitar que se volviese a colar... como había conseguido en las últimas dos ocasiones.

Su intención no era otra que desear admirar el reflejo de su cuerpo detrás de la cortina que cubría de extremo a extremo toda la bañera. Obviamente, Bella pegó el grito en el cielo la primera vez que lo descubrió. Ya a la segunda le tiró el jabón.

Edward todavía no entendía porqué se ponía así. A fin de cuentas, parte de su propósito era conseguir tenerla todas las noches desnuda en su cama.

...Una vez se convirtiese en su mujer con todos los requisitos y responsabilidades que eso conllevaba; como trabajar en partes equitativas con ella para mantenerlos a ambos, cargar con los pros y contras de su forma de vida, y una larga lista más en la que le daba dolor de cabeza pensar.

Viendo que no tenía tiempo para ingeniar otro plan, Edward cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo sobre su piel, para que al menos su imaginación le brindase una digna compensación de su deseo.

De un momento al otro, el grifo se cerró, y Edward corrió despavorido hacia el tendedero de la ropa y tratar de darse prisa en hacer lo que pudiese.

**nnn**

Cuando Bella estuvo lista, salió a evaluar lo que había sucedido en su ausencia.

No le sorprendió nada ver que la faena estaba incompleta. Edward aun no llegaba a acabar las tareas en una franja de tiempo que, en un principio, no tenía porque tener ningún problema.

Y tampoco era muy difícil adivinar en que asuntos podría haber estado entreteniéndose.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Has intentado espiarme mientras estaba en el baño, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ofendido—. Yo respeto tu privacidad, a pesar de que me partas el alma por ese motivo, ya que parece que en la vida voy a poder ganarme tu confianza de ningún modo...

—Sabes muy bien que de ser cierto eso, ahora mismo no estarías ni siquiera aquí —replicó seria.

—¿Y de qué me sirve que me prestes un techo para resguardarme cerca de ti, si el lugar donde habita la entrada a tu corazón está tan lejos de mí?

—Poco a poco, Edward. En todo este tiempo, creo que me has llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber lo que me gusta y no de ti, y una de las cosas negativas es la presión que me metes para aceptarte.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Jamás pensé que llegar a la mujer de mis sueños sería tan difícil. A pesar de tenerte presente, no me sirve de nada si tu interior no me acepta.

—Exacto —señaló ella—. Así que deja de espiarme tras la puerta e intenta cumplir con ayudarme, en un tiempo que sé perfectamente que lo puedes hacer bien si te lo propones.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? ¿Si todo va a seguir igual?

Bella suspiró.

—Si la próxima vez logras hacer bien tu tarea, te ganas un beso correspondido de mi parte.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron al instante.

—¿Un beso dónde?

Bella estaba al tanto de que no se conformaría con un simple beso en la mejilla.

—Donde sé que quieres —prometió sonriente.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, pues la expresión de Edward fue todo un poema.

—¿De verdad?

A cambio se ganó que ella se volcara sobre él para golpearlo.

—¡No seas tan pervertido!

—¡Ay, Bella! ¡Maldita sea! —se quejó cuando sintió que por poco y le sacaba un ojo.

—Todavía hay lugares restringidos entre nosotros —dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en la piel.

Edward aceptó, extrañamente.

—¿Qué te parece si te propongo otra propuesta con la que seguro estaremos de acuerdo?

—¿Cuál?

Edward procuró sonreír de una manera angelical.

—Dos tareas, en lugar de una, a cambio de una sesión de besos de cinco minutos; en el lugar que yo quiera, siempre que no sean partes... comprometedoras.

Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —aseguró, muy a su pesar, porque sabía que eso era lo más lejos que se le estaba permitido llegar.

—Entonces acepto. Pero recuerda que si no cumples con las dos tareas, no ganas a cambio nada, ¿entendido?

Y Edward asintió frenéticamente. Si tenía que hacer lo imposible para conseguir apoderarse de la recompensa, que así fuera...

**NOTA: Solo recuerdo que todos vuestros reviews los estaré contestestando por privado. Por si alguien no lo sabía je, je.**


	7. Extra 2

**EXTRA 2**

La mañana siguiente, Bella estaba fregando los platos cuando, de pronto, Edward la agarró por las caderas sin motivo alguno.

A cambio, se ganó una buena marca roja de su palma en la mejilla.

—¡AU!

—¡Me has asustado, bruto!

—Lo siento... pero entiende que tus caderas son demasiada tentación.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Tú no te das cuenta, son tan amplias... y tan redondas que...

—Deja de poner esa cara de tonto.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Todo tú es tan... deseable —murmuró sin apartarse un solo centímetro—. Una mujer con un corazón tan grande con las personas y los animales, con una paciencia tan duradera por todo lo que tienes que enseñarme; todo sin dejar de ser a la vez tan bella...

Edward aprovechó su cercanía y acarició la punta de su nariz con la de ella.

—Dios... —susurró chocando su aliento contra sus labios.

Pero Bella no se había doblegado en lo absoluto.

—Apártate Edward, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me agobias!

Eso borró la sonrisa de Edward de un solo soplo.

—¿Te agobio?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, haciendo el intento de calmarse antes de volver a hablar—. Te agradezco las palabras, pero estás siendo demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto.

Él asintió, viéndose arrepentido.

—Lo siento. Cuando estoy a tu lado no puedo pensar.

—Pues empieza a hacerlo —le replicó ella—. A este paso no vas a conquistarme jamás.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, hasta que Bella decidió abrir la pica y seguir con lo que hacía.

—Discúlpame por haberte molestado.

Y con esas últimas palabras, desapareció de su vista.

Bella continuó con lo suyo. Aun así, no dejó de pensar en si había tratado de la manera más correcta a Edward. Y a través de rememorar la misma escena una y otra vez, su corazón le crujió por una sensación de culpabilidad de la que no conseguía deshacerse.

Iba a decírselo tarde o temprano, en un lugar y momento preciso; no de sopetón y mucho menos distanciándolo después de haberlo herido.

Fue a buscarle después de haber recreado una nueva conversación en su cabeza, y se sorprendió de que la sala estuviese fregada y limpia al salir. Se dirigió a los dormitorios y observó que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones; hechos y ordenados.

Oyó unos estornudos y siguió su pista hasta dar con el patio. Edward estaba arrodillado delante de cubos de agua, con varios trapos húmedos y llenos de polvo a su lado.

—Lo has hecho todo en un tiempo exprés.

Edward se giró exaltado por no haberla sentido venir. Parecía que iba a hablar, pero solo se tapó la nariz y murmuró un rápido: voy a por más papel.

Se fue rápidamente por la puerta de atrás para entrar a la cocina y Bella lo siguió a un paso más lento.

Una vez ingresó lo encontró al lado de la pica, más tranquilo.

—¿Mejor?

Él asintió.

—Oye... quería decirte que... por lo que ha pasado antes, yo...

—He cumplido con las dos tareas, así que ahora quiero mi recompensa.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Pe-pero...

—Si lo que te molesta es el polvo, me he limpiado la cara y las manos.

—N-no, no era por eso, digo...

Pero la alzó tomándola desprevenida y la sentó en la encimera, quedando él delante de ella entre sus piernas.

—¿Entonces?

Bella suspiró.

—Te mereces una disculpa por lo que te he dicho antes. No ha sido propio de mí. He sido muy brusca, malagradecida y te pido que me perdones.

—Eso ya está olvidado —dijo con una sonrisa siendo franco, y alzó una de sus manos para apartar un mechón que tapaba sus ojos—. Ahora solo me interesa aprovechar esos cinco minutos que me has prometido de gloria.

—Ed...

Pero dejó la frase inacabada. Él se apoderó de sus labios tan pronto los abrió, se adentró en su boca y le regaló una leve caricia a su lengua cálida, tratando de que ella lo imitara después.

Bella gimió sin querer.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella lo miró y Edward se percató de que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

—Nunca me besaste así antes...

—Y todavía hay una lista inmensa de otras cosas que quiero hacer contigo más adelante.

Posó las manos en sus caderas y la volvió a besar. Bella se despegó de él al sentir que se movían.

—¿A... A dónde me llevas?

—A mi habitación.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, Edward. Hay límites que...

—Shh, recuerdo los límites, tranquila.

Él la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla en los labios. Luego descendió delicadamente por su garganta y siguió su ruta besándola entre los pechos.

La respiración de Bella se agitó a medida que Edward se deslizaba con lentitud besando su estómago, y por último, su ombligo.

—Edward... —jadeó ansiosa.

Sus manos fueron más allá y se atrevieron a acariciar los muslos que mantenía levemente levantados. Solo recién Bella fue consciente de que tenía las rodillas flexionadas en la cama, así que las dejó caer de golpe.

Desde ese punto, Edward solo se concentró en prodigar a Bella pequeños besos y caricias en los lugares que todavía no había llegado. Recorrió sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies, los cuales repasó con las yemas de sus dedos, provocando que se estremeciera, y luego volvió a ascender sin haberle rozado la suela, ya que no quería acabar ocasionándole otro tipo de sensaciones equivocadas.

—No sé si te habías percatado de la calidez de tu piel alguna vez —Bella salió de su burbuja ausente para prestar atención a su voz—. Es tan acogedora, que hasta con la ropa puesta me dan ganas de envolverme contigo y no soltarte nunca más.

Bella siguió escuchándolo. Utilizaba un tono de voz tan suave y armonioso que hasta parecía ser otra manera de acariciarla por otros sentidos además del tacto.

—Me encantaría que pudieses verte reflejada en mis ojos tal cual estás en este momento. Luces llena de paz, como si estuvieras sumergida en sueño paralelo, que a juzgar por tu expresión, a cualquiera le gustaría tener alguna vez—murmuró entre susurros.

Y en ese momento, ella abrió sus ojos. Unos ojos cegados todavía por la magia del momento, que conectaron con los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto de él en todo el transcurso de tiempo que llevaba conociéndole.

—Eso es. Abre esos ojos derretidos de puro ardor y furor. ¿Sabes? Tus labios y mejillas han cogido un tono rojizo muy tierno ahora mismo. Pero no te avergüences. En situaciones donde estás tan entregada a tus sentidos y dejas a tu esencia tan a flote, es cuando los colores de tu cuerpo se avivan mucho más; haciéndote doblemente atractiva para mí, porque es como si pudiese ver las dos mitades de ti que me cautivan. Tu físico y tu interior al mismo tiempo.

Edward dejó las manos fijas en sus caderas y solo se concentró en repartir besos por los lugares que le era permitido. Volvió a dedicarse en repartir castos besos por su vientre. Luego volvió a ascender, acarició los costados de sus pechos y acabó besando de una forma ansiosa los labios de Bella. La última volvió a notar el conocido cosquilleo cuando sintió a Edward jugar con su lengua. Y después de ese fogoso beso, acabó con otro tierno en sus labios, antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Era una sesión de cinco minutos.

—¿Y ya está? —contestó irritada. Hasta ella se sorprendió del tono que había empleado.

—Voy a mirar qué más falta por hacer en la casa. Puedes retirarte cuando gustes.

Y se fue, sin añadir ninguna otra palabra o tan siquiera pequeño comentario. Lo más extraño, es que siguió manteniendo esa misma actitud por el resto del día.


	8. Extra 3

**EXTRA 3**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: ****Antes que nada, quería recordaros que este relato no es obra de ninguna otra autora, lo escribí yo. Ya ha estado publicado en otras plataformas con personajes propios y ayer me han dejado un review diciéndome que había un capítulo que era idéntico al de otra historia. Pero por cualquier INDICIO DE PLAGIO que veáis, por favor, avisadme. **

**Agradecería a la usuaria _twilight all my love 4 ever_ y a todas las que tengáis algo de información que aportar que se comunicaran conmigo por privado. Gracias. **

Bella no entendía nada. No comprendía cómo él podía seguir absorto en limpiar tan tranquilo cuando lo único que llenaba la mente de ella era la sensación de aquellos besos sobre su cuerpo, recordados como caricias cálidas a causa de la ropa que estuvo de por medio.

Y luego el contacto sublime y desnudo de sus labios contra los suyos. Capaz de hacerla temblar de solo pensarlo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —contestó sin dejar de pasar el trapo húmedo sobre las baldosas de la vitrina que guardaba un juego de vajilla viejo.

—Quería... quería decirte que me ha gustado bastante la sesión de esta mañana.

Se giró con una pequeña chispa de interés en su mirada.

—¿De verdad?

Bella asintió.

—Y... estaba pensando en que podríamos repetirlo. Más seguido.

Edward parpadeó varias veces, sin esperárselo.

—¿Cuántas tareas dices que tengo que hacer?

Bella soltó una risa ahogada y bajó la mirada.

—Me refería a tenerlas... sin condiciones de por medio. Independientemente de las tareas que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Entonces Edward dejó caer el trapo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Bella relajó los hombros.

—Creo que sería buena idea dar nuevos pasos entre nosotros. Y como ya te voy conociendo ahora un poco, quisiera intentarlo...

Edward se lanzó abruptamente sobre ella para aprisionar sus labios. Y de la misma manera, se separó en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo siento. No me has dicho si las sesiones podían ser al azar.

—Da igual... está bien así.

Edward lucía satisfecho. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero acabó cerrándola sin más.

—Tengo que seguir con lo que hacía —dijo volviendo a su trabajo como si nada.

Al llegar a la noche del día siguiente, Bella se removía inquieta entre las sábanas sin poder dormir. Edward le prestó atención en cuanto mencionó el asunto de los besos entre ellos, y después de aquello, fue como si volviese a la misma frialdad de antes.

¿Por qué sentía que algo no andaba bien?

Y tanto le inquietaba la duda, que hasta fue a la habitación de Edward para hablar con él.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó al verla.

Bella pasó dentro sin esperar invitación y se sentó en la cama. Edward volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta, ella no contestó; no hasta que él estuvo sentado junto a ella.

—¿Me estás ignorando?

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—Ayer después de... la sesión, estuviste frío conmigo. Te mencioné... bueno, lo que te dije en la cocina, y luego volviste a ponerte distante. Y hoy también estuviste distante todo el día. ¡Y no sé lo que te ocurre!

Edward suspiró, pero dentro de todo, parecía aliviado.

—Tú me dijiste que te estaba agobiando mucho, y dejé de hacerlo. ¿Acaso no estás feliz?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Te lo decía porque no quería que me hicieses más comentarios incómodos, no por no decirme nada en absoluto. Pensaba que estaba olvidado. Lo hablamos y tú estuviste bien.

—Estuve bien, porque al principio pensé que de verdad estaba siendo muy insistente y eso te molestaba. Sin embargo, luego se me ocurrió volver a hacerlo mientras estabas tan ida en nuestra sesión de besos... y no te molestó recibir esos comentarios en lo absoluto.

La cara de Bella adquirió un tono granate que le llegó hasta las orejas.

—Sin embargo, si te los digo en un momento cualquiera o te lo tomarás a broma o tratarás de restarle importancia. Y creo saber por qué es.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te aceptas a ti misma —le respondió—. Y por eso no quieres ni oír lo que te digo, porque no quieres autoconvencerte de algo que crees que es una mentira.

Bella se quedó muda, pero no esperó que Edward le levantase la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo.

—Aun así, no te preocupes, Bella. Tú me enseñaste a hacer muchas cosas sin importar el esfuerzo que necesitaras emplear, y yo no desistiré hasta que aprendas a verte con mis ojos. Aunque solo pueda intentarlo en aquellos momentos en los que estés más dispuesta a interiorizarlos.


	9. Extra 4

**EXTRA 4**

Y gracias a aquella bondadosa intención de Edward, a la larga, las llamadas sesiones... acabarían convirtiéndose en besos esporádicos entre Bella y él en cualquier momento que les diese por aprovechar. Tan frecuentes se volvieron con el paso de los días, que ella ya casi no se quejaba por nada...

**nnn**

Y ambos estaban contra la pared de la habitación, comiéndose a besos. Todavía no se despegaban de los labios del otro, pero cuando lo hicieron, Bella se recargó contra su cabeza para tomar aire mientras Edward continuaba por su cuello.

—Tan dulce... y tan amorosa, que hasta tus besos tienen esa singularidad tuya. Siempre son así cada vez que los siento en mi piel.

Y Edward volvió a atacar sus labios de nuevo, mientras Bella se derretía entre sus brazos.

—¿No ves la parte fogosa que guardas en ti, y que solo sale a flote en estos momentos? Es hora de que la empieces a conocer.

Y mientras sus dedos exploraban sus costados, alcanzaron puntos que a Bella le hicieron abrir mucho los ojos.

—Edward, me haces cosquillas —anunció sin dejar de reír.

—Y ese es el único gesto que mis oídos necesitaban escuchar para llenarse de alegría. —Tan pronto acabó de decir eso, Bella cogió su rostro y volvió a acercarlo a ella; hasta que escucharon el timbre.

—¿Esperabas a alguien?

—Tal vez es Joseph —susurró Bella sobre sus labios.

Su vecino iba de vez en cuando a informarles de alguna cosa. Y solía hacerlo en el momento menos pensado.

Edward liberó sus caderas y Bella apoyó sus pies de nuevo en el suelo. No fue hasta el momento de separarse, que se percataron de que él aun tenía la evidencia en su cuerpo del furor de sus besos.

—Eh... creo que yo abro —propuso Bella sonrojada.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa cálida mientras ella salía para ir a abrir la puerta. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se pasó la lengua por los labios para disimular pistas de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con la persona menos conveniente de todas allí.

Era Sonia.

—Cuánto tiempo, Isabella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió de forma demandante.

—Veo que el campo también te hace perder modales. —Y ella misma la apartó para poder entrar con las maletas que había en la entrada.

Bella las miró confundida, y en ese preciso instante, apareció Edward. Si hubiese sabido que la visita no era un hombre, hubiese preferido esperar a calmarse un poco más antes de aparecer.

Sonia no tardó en notarlo.

—¿No me presentas a tu amigo? —preguntó de un modo altivo.

—Sonia, este es Edward. Edward, esta es mi hermana.

Él no apartaba los ojos de la rubia de ojos azules, de piel mucho más blanca que la de Bella. Y con el maquillaje idóneo que llevaba, su atractivo destacó mucho más.

—Mucho gusto...

Él ofreció su mano, y Sonia pareció bastante satisfecha con el trato.

—El gusto es mío —contestó Sonia con una voz bastante amable—. Dime, ¿Qué te traía por aquí?

Bella la observó con ojos entrecerrados.

—Es una visita, Sonia —respondió ella.

—¿No me digas? —Se giró hacia ella—. ¿Y por qué lo acabo de ver saliendo de tu habitación?

A Bella se le fue el color del rostro, antes de que tanto Edward como ella se dirigiesen una mirada que lo decía todo.

—Eh, bien. —Edward se aclaró la voz—. La verdad, Sonia, es que yo llegué aquí buscando...

—Estaba buscando un lugar donde hospedarse... porque la cabaña donde vivía hace unos días se ha quemado a causa de un incendio forestal que hubo por aquí —intervino Bella—. Ahora tiene que empezar de nuevo y yo lo estoy ayudando.

Sonia abrió levemente los labios al oírlo, gesto que siempre mostraba cuando estaba sorprendida, y signo de que se creía su versión.

Eso le ahorraría muchas explicaciones...

—Creo que oí algo de eso en las noticias —murmuró preocupada—. ¿Pero estás bien?

—Sí, Bella ha sido muy amable de ofrecerme su casa —afirmó Edward con una sonrisa forzada.

—Bien. —Sonia los miró a ambos—. En ese caso, supongo que tendremos que vivir los tres juntos.

—¿Perdón? —Su chillido fue francamente imposible de contener.

—Bella. —Sonia se acercó a ella con un aire amable y comprensivo—. Desde que dejaste la ciudad, papá y mamá han estado demasiado preocupados por ti. Querían venir ellos, aunque por suerte me ofrecí yo. Supongo que Edward estará más cómodo conmigo que con dos viejos sesentones por aquí. ¿No es así?

—C-creo...

—No es la opinión de Edward la que tendría que contar, ¡Es la mía! ¿Desde cuándo mis padres tienen derecho a decidir sobre mi casa?

—Ay, Bella, ¡Qué gruñona eres! Vas a espantar a tus invitados —se quejó dirigiéndose a Edward—. ¿Me puedes ayudar con las maletas, por favor?

—Claro. —No dudó ni un segundo, y eso a Sonia le sacó una sonrisa enorme.

—Y mientras Edward se apaña con eso, yo te voy a enseñar de qué tareas del hogar te vas a encargar—añadió Bella.

A Sonia no le agradó mucho la noticia.

—Soy una invitada —reclamó como si eso fuese una excusa.

—Edward también lo es y aun así colabora —le echó en cara—. Tú no serás la excepción.

**nnn**

La mañana siguiente, Bella procuró levantarse temprano, y se sorprendió de ver a Edward preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

—Buenos días —la saludó al percatarse de su presencia. Dejó por un momento la sartén y la cogió de la cintura para besarla con frenesí.

Bella no se quejó en lo absoluto.

—Ayer estuve demasiado alejado de ti, no lo estuve tanto desde que pisé esta casa.

Y siguió besándola sin darle tiempo a que dijese nada. Hasta que se vio obligada a separarlo.

—Se van a quemar las tortitas, Edward.

—Oh, es verdad.

Él se encargó de darles la vuelta y coger un plato para servirlas en cuanto acabaran de hacerse.

—¿Las quieres con miel?

—Siempre las como con miel —le contestó sonriente.

—¿Será porque es tan dulce como tú?

Y Edward aprovechó para robarle otro beso rápido mientras sonreía. Bella sentía que junto a sus mimos, esas palabras volvían a sonarle tan mágicas como el primer día de escucharlas.


	10. Extra 5

**EXTRA 5**

**¡Hola! Recordad que os he respondido a todos vuestros reviews por Inbox, y para las que me han escrito sin cuenta fija de FF, también quería daros las gracias por estar ahí y deciros que me ha encantado que saquéis tantas cosas positivas de la historia. :') **

**Kisses!**

Más tarde, Edward estaba ayudando a Bella a esparcir semillas mientras Sonia se bañaba, aprovechando los únicos ratos libres que tenía con ella; ya que el resto del tiempo, lo dedicaba a enseñar a su hermana.

Bella estaba concentrada en lo que hacía cuando notó que le colocaban una rama tras la oreja.

—¿Qué...?

—No, no te la quites —advirtió Edward maravillado—. Es una flor que encontré por ahí.

Era una flor con pétalos rosas y blancos, que lucía perfectamente con el marrón de su pelo y color de ojos.

Bella suspiró entre enternecida y enfadada.

—Sabes que no me gusta matar a las plantas para tenerlas como accesorios.

—No la he arrancado, ya estaba caída y aproveché para ponértela —explicó él—. ¿Sabes que la flor tiene el mismo tono de tu piel y de tus mejillas?

—Qué preciosas cosas dices. ¿Y qué flor crees que se me vería bien a mí, Edward?

Sonia apareció detrás del borde de la puerta, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues eh... tal vez una amarilla. Por el pelo.

—Sí. ¿Algo así como un girasol?

—Tal vez.

Sonia inclinó su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con humor.

—Venga, ¿Por qué no me comparas con los girasoles de una manera tan bonita como lo has hecho con Bella?

La susodicha se encogió en su sitio, sin mirarla.

—No sé, me salió solo —se excusó Edward.

—¿Acaso no te sirvo de inspiración yo también? —De repente la expresión alegre de Sonia cambió—. Ya sé, es porque no soy lo suficientemente guapa.

—Para nada, eres una belleza pero... ¿Bella?

Ella pasó delante de Edward en dirección a la casa. Edward fue tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras Sonia se quedaba con una ceja levantada ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

—Bella, espérame —insistió de nuevo—. ¡Bella!

—No, déjame. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu chica perfecta, Edward? Ella es rubia, aunque teñida; tiene ojos azules aunque te aviso que son lentillas. Y además, es tan guapa como te gusta y seguramente su cuerpo tampoco te da problemas, no por arte de magia sino porque está en gimnasios y con tratamientos de inyecciones todo el maldito tiempo por donde vive. En fin, parece ser tu tipo de todas formas.

Edward disimuló una sonrisa.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, por favor. Como hombre, te soy sincero y te digo que es atractiva. Aun así, sabes muy bien que no preferiría a otra que a ti.

Bella rodó los ojos, evitando caer en su mirada y creerle como una ingenua. Pero Edward tampoco deseaba que su mente imaginase cosas que no eran; así que la besó para que todo posible pensamiento negativo se esfumase de su mente.

...Sin detenerse a pensar en que tal vez podrían estar siendo observados.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Sonia demostró a Bella que ya era capaz de hacer algunas cosas por su cuenta. Ella la seguía supervisando de todas maneras, durante todo el día, hasta la hora que normalmente acababan todo y se iban a acostar.

Edward y ellas apenas habían cruzado palabra aparte de la hora de las comidas desde que llegó. Y tampoco es que hubiesen sido muy amenas.

Él ya estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando de repente, oyó unos toques a la puerta. Se levantó confundido y algo molesto, sin pensar en que detrás de la puerta hallaría a Sonia vistiendo una bata de seda blanca muy fina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con la voz pastosa.

—No puedo dormir —mencionó en un susurro—. ¿Te apetece hablar afuera?

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu hermana?

Sonia se mordió el labio, agachando la mirada.

—Creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que no nos llevamos bien. Siento que tú y yo nos podemos entender mejor, y prefiero hacerlo contigo, si no te importa.

Edward pensó rápidamente las cosas y, al no ver ninguna excusa posible, aceptó.

—Claro, vamos.

Edward acompañó a Sonia fuera de la casa, hacia el patio, donde podía verse un hermoso paisaje de la noche en su esplendor.

—No suelo apreciar estas cosas, pero me encanta ver este cielo.

—Una de las cosas buenas del campo —acordó él.

—Tal vez la única —especificó ella sin apartar su vista de ese punto—. No estoy hecha para este tipo de ambiente, lo tengo claro. Si no son los bichos, es la falta de cobertura del móvil, la falta de servicios —ese comentario hizo reír a Edward—... y sobretodo, el agua.

—Asusta, ¿no?

Sonia hizo una mueca y ambos acabaron riendo.

—Tener que esperar unos segundos para que el agua sea potable y transparente no es normal para mí. Por un despiste me puedo contaminar —se quejó—. Supongo que cuando toda tu vida ha sido así, no resulta un problema.

Edward negó.

—Yo recién me estoy habituando.

Sonia se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—¿Vivías en la ciudad?

—Hasta hace poco —afirmó.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Es una larga historia de explicar. —Edward se rascó la cabeza—. El caso es que me llevó hasta tu hermana, y es lo único que importa.

Sonia asintió, procesando todo.

—Sí, debe ser duro perder una casa que encima no tiene muchos años. Menos mal que ella estaba para ayudarte. Aunque lo lamento un poco por ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Vino aquí buscando un modo de vida más tradicional, pensando que aquí encontraría un amor lejos de los estereotipos de la ciudad. Pero incluso en el lugar más remoto del mundo, no es que solo sigan existiendo los estereotipos, sino que además no podrá conseguir lo que pretende. ¿Me entiendes? Ella quería a un hombre que no decepcionase sus aspiraciones. Que se enamorase de ella así sin más y que viviesen su feliz para siempre por el resto de sus días. Alguien que tal vez no existe.

—Vino buscando un ideal —concluyó él.

—Una historia que fuese como un cuento de hadas, correcto. Pero se olvida que si lo encuentra, no será más que por un tiempo. Porque todos también tenemos un lado malo, y para ser felices, debemos explorarlo de vez en cuando. —Se acercó sigilosamente a él—. Por cierto, te recuerdo que todavía me debes una de esas maravillosas frases que le dedicas a ella.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La comparación con el girasol, nunca me la dijiste —especificó.

—Ah... eso.

—¡Sí! Fuiste todo un poeta con ella —señaló con aprobación—. ¿Lo puedes hacer conmigo por favor? Nunca me conseguí un novio que me dijese cosas así de bonitas, la verdad, y me encantaría sentir lo que es ser la musa de una de tus creaciones.

Inclinó su cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, y la atención de Edward se desvió hacia su cuello.

—No es para tanto...

—Aunque no lo sea, me gustó bastante. —Dejó escapar un suspiro con un aire soñador—. Ójala tuviese un amigo igual que tú. Aunque si yo fuese Bella, no me conformaría con tan poco.

Edward tragó, y trató de pensar en alguna excusa para escapar del tema.

—Es que... verás, esas cosas no son tan simples y sencillas de decir. Necesito inspiración.

Sonia entrecerró los ojos mientras se le ocurría algo, y dio con el clavo perfecto.

—Creo que ya sé cómo inspirarte.

Sonia se levantó de un salto y caminó unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Edward no le apartó la vista de encima.

—¿Ves cómo está la luna esta noche? —Él miró hacia el centro del cielo, justo encima de la cabeza de Sonia—. Pues quiero que me compares con ella. A mí, completa —remarcó.

Edward rodó los ojos con intención de decirle la primera cosa que se le viniese a la cabeza.

—Pues... tienes un tono de piel bastante similar.

—¿A que sí? —Sonia giró la cabeza con picardía.

—Y bueno, tus ojos me recuerdan bastante al color del cielo ahora —Esperaba que se pusiera contenta para que lo dejase estar.

—Si eres capaz de decir eso con solo mi cara... ¿Qué pasa si yo...?

—¿Si tú qué?

Y Sonia acabó de darse la vuelta con todo su cuerpo, desanudándose la bata, y dejándola caer.

—¿Si te dejase ver mi cuerpo? —inquirió.

Edward observó su silueta. Estaba delante, era imposible no hacerlo.

No tenía rastro de ni un solo vello en su cuerpo. Su piel era lechosa, sin marcas, totalmente contraria a la de Bella. Tenía pocas curvas, pero estaban delineadas con suavidad. Su vientre destacaba la sensualidad de su delgadez, y tenía unos pechos erectos y medianos de un tamaño equitativo a su complexión. Su mirada subió hasta recaer en su rostro. Su melena acentuaba el atractivo de su cuerpo, no obstante, esos ojos azules solo mostraban seducción y ansiedad. Aunque ni siquiera se veían que estaban dilatados, pues las lentillas lo impedían. No había nada del brillo genuino, candidez o falta de prejuicios que habitaba en la mirada limpia de Bella.


	11. Extra 6

**EXTRA 6**

Edward evitó hablar del incidente al día siguiente. Bella lo notó extraño durante el desayuno, pero justo cuando le iba a preguntar, Sonia apareció fregándose los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo te levantas tan temprano?

Sonia la miró con pesadez, luego volteó hacia Edward y se le iluminó la cara.

—Buenos días —saludó con una repentina chispa de felicidad—. Me he levantado con ganas de ayudar. Y de pasar más tiempo en compañía tuya y de Edward.

En todo ese tiempo él había seguido concentrado en el desayuno, y en cuanto la oyó nombrarlo, se tensó.

Sonia tomó asiento al lado de ambos. Cogió una rebanada de pan y comenzó a untar mermelada sobre ella. Bella observó el mantel nuevo que acababa de poner y los nervios se le pusieron a flor de piel.

—¿No puedes coger un plato? ¡Vas a manchar la mesa!

—Ay, Bella, no es tan importante —dijo dando el primer mordisco al pan de molde, del cual cayeron un par de migajas, como su hermana presentía.

—Sí lo es porque tú todavía no aprendes a lavar bien y lo tendré que hacer yo.

—O Edward me puede ayudar... —murmuró sugerente.

—Edward ya tiene suficiente trabajo como para añadirte a la lista —replicó Bella—. Voy a por un plato.

Y cuando Bella se levantó de la mesa, Edward no supo en que hoyo meterse.

—Sobre lo de anoche...

—Quedamos en que no lo íbamos a mencionar más —dijo entre dientes.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. Solo quería decirte que no quería molestarte. Después de lo que hice... no esperaba que te enfadaras y que salieses corriendo, yo...

—Bueno, Sonia. No quiero nada contigo y punto.

Bella volvió y trajo el plato para Sonia. Vio que Edward la evitaba y por dentro se sintió bien. Eso significaba que acabaría dándose cuenta de que incomodaba a la mayoría y se iría, después de todos sus fallidos intentos por persuadirla a hacerlo.

Más tarde, Edward se acercó a la habitación de Bella.

—¿Quién?

Edward no dijo nada y se limitó a meter su cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya estás dentro —Bella negó repetidas veces y Edward se llenó de jubilo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Has empezado a espiar antes de tiempo —le reprochó, sabiendo que él estaba enterado de que en pocos minutos se metería a la ducha.

—En realidad, quería entrar a propósito antes de que te empezaras a desvestir.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió.

Se sentó junto a ella y atrapó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Necesitaba recordar por qué te quería tanto.

Y repartió besos por su frente, mejillas, nariz, y luego siguió por su cuello mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus caderas.

—Mmm, Edward...

Él se separó escasamente y se fijó en el brillo que tenían esos ojos apetecibles como las castañas del otoño.

—Nadie además de ti, tiene tu mirada. Porque solo tú puedes transmitir esa mezcla de emociones en tus ojos ¿entiendes?

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—Me estás diciendo que acabas de besarme, ¿Y solo se te ocurre pensar en mis ojos?

—Me puede fascinar tu cuerpo, pero tus ojos serán lo único que no cambiará con los años. Aunque también quiero disfrutar la juventud de esta maravilla.

Y sin que lo hubiese previsto, Bella cayó sobre el colchón retorciéndose por las cosquillas.

—¡Edward!

Y entre risas él acabó por besarla. Bella se dejó hacer, hasta que las caricias y los besos aumentaron hasta una temperatura importante y ella acabó permitiéndole un poco más libertad de la debida.

No se preocuparon de medir la intensidad de los sonidos que ambos emitían de vez en cuando. Ni mucho menos los gemidos de Bella cuando Edward la mimó de nuevas maneras con tal de complacerla.

**nnn**

El rastro de esa pasión satisfecha temporalmente siguió presente en Edward y Bella por el resto de la tarde.

Y cuando Edward acabó sus quehaceres y se metió a la cama, no esperó notar un cuerpo a su lado.

—¿Así que de traviesa has pasado a...?

Pero en cuanto se giró, se dio cuenta de que esa no era la mujer que esperaba encontrar entre sus sábanas.


	12. Extra 7

**EXTRA 7**

**Ay, es la última vez que tengo la oportunidad de recordar que posiblemente tengáis el inbox lleno de mis respuestas, sobre todo las que siempre comentan xD. Tengo una nota abajo sobre el cap, para las que queráis más información. Sobra decir que para cualquier cosa podéis contactarme por aquí, en Facebook o Instagram, ****donde también subiré algunos posts relacionados con mis historias. ****Os adoro :***

Salió de ellas como si tuviera alergia.

—¿No te alegras de verme, Edward?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber demandante.

—Solo quería saber si serías tan tímido aquí como lo fuiste la otra noche...

Edward inspiró fuerte tratando de no estallar de la rabia.

—Esto no es cuestión de timidez, Sonia. No me gustas ni aquí ni en ninguna parte, así que ya puedes irte.

Y por si fuera poco lo que le decía, le invitó con un gesto a marcharse.

—Si es por Bella, te prometo que no tiene porqué enterarse. A diferencia de ella, yo sé como controlar mis gritos.

Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Nos estuviste espiando?

—No hacía falta espiar a nadie. Tengo oídos y la casa no está a prueba de ruidos.

Edward se pasó las manos por el rostro, agobiándose.

—Mira, tratándose o no de Bella, la cosa es que no quiero nada contigo, ¿si? Por favor, vete —le suplicó.

—No hasta que me digas porqué me rechazas. Te vi la otra noche, sé que te parezco atractiva.

Y viendo en sus ojos su convencimiento, suspiró.

—De acuerdo. La verdad, Sonia, sí, me pareces atractiva porque lo eres y punto. Eso no significa que busque algo más —remarcó en cuanto la vio dispuesta a decir algo—. En el fondo, tengo que agradecerte que vinieses aquí porque, aunque cumplas todos los requisitos de lo que alguna vez me atrajo en una mujer, ahora tengo presente a Bella todo el tiempo cada vez que estoy contigo. Y eso solo me confirma lo enamorado que estoy de ella.

Sonia se tomó un momento para digerirlo todo.

—Está bien, si estás enamorado de Bella, lo comprendo. Pero eres una buena fantasía, y si yo fui similar a una tuya, solo te pido una noche para satisfacer esa curiosidad que se nos ha quedado adentro —le propuso.

Pero en eso no estaban de acuerdo.

—De nuevo te repito que yo ya no busco eso.

—Y yo no me rindo fácilmente —le amenazó ella.

—Pues a ver que se te ocurre.

Sonia sonrió, antes de cambiar su semblante y empezar a ponerse seria.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldito, suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Bella! —empezó a gritar a todo pulmón sin parar.

—¿Se puede saber qué...?

Y sin que lo viese venir, ella lo tumbó en la cama mientras se trataba de poner a horcajadas y besarlo.

—¡Sal de encima, loca!

Para cuando la logró empujar hacia un lado, era tarde. Bella estaba en la puerta, mirándolos sin entender nada.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Puedo explicarlo.

Sonia se incorporó con una cara de pena.

—Él me invitó a pasar la noche aquí, Bella. Aun así, me acaba de pedir unas cosas... —negó como si le causase asco—. Que no te gustarían oír para nada. Es un completo degenerado.

Edward la miró con los ojos abiertos, antes de dirigirse a su hermana.

—Isabella, te juro que se está inventando todo.

—Lárgate —exigió ella.

—¿Lo escuchas? Puedes irte —le anunció Edward a Sonia, complacido.

—¡Lárgate tú!—especificó—. ¡Largaos los dos! ¡No os quiero volver a ver bajo este techo!

Edward se levantó de la cama para llegar a ella.

—Bella, déjame explicarte.

—¡No hay nada que explicar! —lo alejó con brusquedad.

—¿Es que acaso no ves que sigo vestido? —se señaló la ropa—. Yo nunca te sería infiel, te lo juro.

Bella negó mientras luchaba con las ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento, Edward. Lo que vi fue demasiado...

—Comprendo. Por lo menos déjame quedarme para aclararlo todo...

Si antes estaba herida, en ese momento ya no cabía dentro de sí.

—¿Acaso te estás escuchando?

—Bella, no nos hagas esto. Tú sabes que te quiero.

—¡VETE! —le exigió gritando.

Edward cerró los ojos por el dolor de oídos que le causó el mandato.

—Me voy a ir —aceptó resignándose—, pero no significa que no vaya a regresar.

Edward fue hacia el armario y cogió un poco de ropa y se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Una vez fuera, Bella tuvo que enfrentar a Sonia; que todavía estaba sentada como si nada en la cama de Edward. Claro, que tapaba con las mantas su revelador camisón.

—Bella, yo no sabía que estabas con él. Nunca me dijiste nada. No es justo que me hagas irme a mi también.

—No te quiero aquí, Sonia —gruñó.

—Pues qué lástima, porque somos familia. ¿Crees que nuestros padres o yo te dejaríamos tirada si alguna vez pides que te acojamos en nuestras casas?

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de sacarla de las mechas, sabía que no podía rebajarse al nivel de una muchacha más joven que ella.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.

**nnn**

Hacía un par de semanas, al recién conocer a Bella, Edward había sentido lo que era pasar la noche en medio del bosque por primera vez.

Era algo que no volvería a hacer. Resultaba demasiado doloroso para su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, como tenía intenciones de hablar con alguien de esa casa mañana por la mañana, se fue hacia el granero y descansó en la cómoda paja luego de hacerse un tipo de cama provisional. No era el cielo, pero sí mucho mejor que dormir entre un par de rocas. Insectos se los encontraría en ambas partes.

**nnn**

Al día siguiente, Sonia volvió a despertarse sobre las doce del medio día. No tenía motivos para levantarse antes. Bella le ordenó tender la ropa inmediatamente después de que desayunó, y tuvo que ponerse a hacerlo aunque fuese a un ritmo insoportablemente lento.

Si no lo hacía, Bella le había advertido que no estaba dispuesta a cocinar para ella.

—Hola, bombón.

Ella sobresaltó al oírlo de una manera tan repentina.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

No es que la pregunta fuese muy necesaria, puesto a que Edward le dio otro sorbito a la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano justo después de que se girara.

—¿Estás borracho?

—N-no que va. Esta solo es la... bah, no recuerda cuantas he tomado. —Se rio—. Bueno, sí, tal vez un poquito.

—¿Quién te ha dado eso?

—Un amigo que vive por aquí, Joseph.

Sonia lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

—Si has venido a ver a Bella, dudo que te reciba tal y como estás.

Edward bebió otro trago de la bebida.

—En realidad, venía a verte a ti.

—¿A mí?

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, Edward casi se cae para atrás.

—¡Cuidado!

Ella lo sujetó a tiempo e inspiró profundamente.

—E-Estoy bien. Eres muy guapa, Sonia. Muuuy guapa.

Lo llevó hacia una esquina del césped para sentarlo, y ella lo hizo junto a él.

—No parecía eso cuando me rechazaste la otra noche —murmuró.

—Porque estaba con Bella. —Frunció el ceño—. Bella, e-es muy insegura. No me cree ni me quiere.

Sonia rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué más da?

—¿T-Te acuerdas cuando te dije que eras el tipo de mujer que-que antes me atraía ? —Sonia asintió—. Lo eres... Yo estaba buscando alguien como tú... hasta que Bella apareció. Ella me parecía demasiado buena, demasiado hermosa. ¡Pero era mentira! No le importa mi amor, si sufro... ¡nada!

Edward hizo un puchero mientras Sonia se encogía de hombros.

—Porque es tonta.

—¡No! —gruñó Edward—. Ella es _muuuy _inteligente. Pero ella desconfía igual. Tenías razón. No vale la pena aguantarse las ganas, por algo que puede romperse... así.

Se inclinó con dificultad para pisotear una rama. Y una vez comenzó, siguió haciéndolo repetidas veces.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

Edward dejó la pobre rama en paz y la miró con una sonrisa de bobo.

—Quiero... cumplir mi fantasía, contigo.

**Hey! **

**Antes de pasar al siguiente capítulo...**

**OS TRAIGO UNA INFORMACIÓN EXTRA DE LA HISTORIA por si deseáis leerla :)**

**Soy la autora, pero eso no quiere decir que no haga mis propias observaciones de lo que escribo xD y una de ellas, consistió en preguntarme: Ay, Gelly, ¿Pero no estás representando otra vez el típico estereotipo de la fea buena y la guapa mala? ¿Es que acaso no pueden existir guapas que no necesariamente sean malas? ¡Pues claro que sí! Y es lo que trato de decir aquí... a mi modo.**

**Recordad que dos capítulos atrás hay un momento en que Bella recalcaba que Sonia era rubia, pero teñida, y que de ojos azules nada, sino que llevaba lentillas que solo se las quitaba para dormir. Y después, cuando Edward la describió desnuda también aportó datos. No es que Sonia sea una belleza por naturaleza divina. Ella es muy parecida a Bella de por sí físciamente, y la única diferencia es que Sonia ha intentado todo lo posible para conseguir el cuerpo que quiere. Y a la vez, también quería transmitir el mensaje de que no tienes que ser necesariamente _guapa _para que se te considere así. En realidad, todo está en la autoestima y en cómo te arreglas para que la gente te vea de una forma o de otra.**

**De modo que... Si Bella quisiera, podría cuidar más su imagen arreglándose como desee (ni siquiera hace falta que sea mucho) y como por dentro es un amor, entonces sería una preciosa mujer con un corazón de oro que opacaría a la hermana en todos los sentidos. :P**

**En máximas palabras resumidas: todos podemos conseguir ser bellos tanto por dentro como por fuera si nos lo proponemos. **

**Kisses!**


	13. Extra 8

**EXTRA 8**

Sonia sonrió al principio. Pero a los segundos de pensarlo, perdió el interés.

—Muy tarde, Edward. Mi oferta expiró anoche.

Él la miró ceñudo.

—T-Tú me ocasionaste problemas con Bella. Tú te metiste, mentiste y dijiste que estábamos haciendo algo. ¡Merezco una segunda oportunidad! —reclamó como un niño pequeño.

Sonia suspiró echándole una ojeada.

—Está bien. Soy una mujer justa, y solo por eso, te concederé lo que deseas. —Se inclinó y acarició su rostro—. Debo reconocer que a pesar de estar borracho, sigues siendo muy apetecible. Así que dime dónde lo prefieres. ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

Edward la miró y se levantó de un salto.

—Ni tú tienes casa ni yo tampoco, de ambas seríamos invitados y de todos modos... no me acostaría con una manipuladora como tú en ninguna parte.

—¿Qué...?

Pero Edward sonreía, por ese alguien que se hacía visible detrás de ella.

—Que ahora tengo suficientes motivos para que no vuelvas a regresar a esta casa —Sonia se giró encontrando a Bella recargada en la pared que daba acceso a la casa.

—¿Cómo estabas tú...? —Sonia volvió a encarar a Edward—. ¿Estabais tramando todo esto?

—Eso es lo de menos, Sonia —respondió Edward—. Tu hermana tiene algo que decirte.

Bella le dirigió un gesto de agradecimiento antes de ponerse seria.

—Llamé a nuestros padres y me dijeron que se habían cansado de mantenerte porque hacía meses te despidieron de tu último trabajo y no quisiste buscar más. Que si viniste aquí fue por tu propia voluntad para seguir viviendo del cuento.

Sonia se tensó.

—¿Qué más da? Aquí me estás haciendo hacer lo mismo.

—No haces ni una décima parte de lo que yo hago todos los días, Sonia —le reclamó ella—. Eso no es trabajar. Pero si además no me tienes respeto como tu hermana, yo no tengo porque tenerlo contigo. No pienso aguantarte más, así que mi amigo viene a llevarte en un rato; mejor ve a alistar tus cosas.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Sí —confirmó Edward con completa alegría.

Y la rubia gruñó con menosprecio antes de salir directa al interior de la casa. Tanto Edward como Bella avanzaron unos sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a frente.

—Un problema menos.

—Uno menos —concordó Bella haciendo una mueca.

Edward la observó serio durante unos instantes.

—Espero que ahora me creas —susurró.

—Te dije que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin necesidad de hacer esto.

Él negó.

—Hubieses vivido con esa duda durante toda nuestra relación —replicó—. Te conozco, y sé que el pensamiento sobre no saber si fue verdad o no cada vez que vieses a tu hermana, nos hubiese acabado separando tarde o temprano.

Bella exhaló con pesadez.

—Tienes razón.

—Sin confianza una relación no se mantiene, Bella —le advirtió él—. Y me duele saber que desconfiaste lo suficiente para no dejarme ni dar explicaciones a la primera duda que tuviste. Menos mal que me dejaste hacerlo esta mañana.

—La escena era muy explícita... —murmuró como justificación.

—Aun así, sé que tú no eres de esas que se fía por las apariencias. Quisiste analizarme a fondo antes de darme una oportunidad, y lo hubieses hecho en este caso... si no fuese por un defecto que te sigue persiguiendo desde que te conocí.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Sé que tu inseguridad habló por ti mucho más que la confianza que tienes por mí. Te crees inferior a Sonia por su físico, y esa desconfianza que sientes hacia ti misma, fue suficientemente poderosa para no dejarte ver nada más que lo peor que puedes imaginar. Aunque te he dicho mil veces que eres mucho más hermosa que ella, en todos los sentidos, sigues sin creerlo.

—Yo...

—Aun no he logrado convencerte, lo sé, pero lo haré —aseguró con firmeza.

Bella negó con la cabeza gentilmente.

—Gracias por ayudarme en todo este tiempo, Edward. Sin embargo, al final he descubierto que soy yo la que tiene que aprender a quererse, y nadie más que yo puede conseguir mentalizarme sobre eso. Es hora de que empiece a aceptar tus palabras y a asimilarlas, y dejar atrás mis tontos miedos por no querer escucharlas en todo momento.

—Me hace feliz escuchar eso, porque no sabes lo que me costaba retenerme.

A ambos les hizo reír el comentario.

—No hace falta que lo hagas más —le comunicó Bella—. No solo estoy agradecida contigo por ayudarme a crecer, si no que, a pesar del conflicto que hemos atravesado, he descubierto de lo mucho que me gustan especialmente tres virtudes de ti.

—Me pregunto cuales serán.

Bella no necesitó más que observarlo para que las palabras le nacieran desde dentro.

—La primera, es la ternura con la que intentas enamorarme cada día; tu insistencia por hacerme sentir mejor, y que jamás dejas de lado, pase lo que pase. La segunda, es tu constancia por ayudarme y no flaquear aunque otras personas te impulsen a hacerlo. En otras palabras, tienes suficiente madurez para no desistir en tus responsabilidades.

—¿Y eso último lo dices por la perezosa de Sonia?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¡No me interrumpas!

—Está bien, está bien.

—Y la tercera —prosiguió—, es tu lealtad hacia mí. Son las tres virtudes que hasta ahora no he podido encontrar en nadie. Nadie que no sea el hombre del que estoy locamente enamorada.

A Edward le brotó un rayo de esperanza.

—¿Me quieres?

—Por este conflicto me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me asusta perderte —confesó Bella—. De la necesidad que tengo de tu labia para decirme cosas tan preciosas todos los días, y de tus ganas de permanecer a mi lado para aprender nuevas cosas el uno del otro. Y es por eso, que acepto casarme contigo, Edward. Acepto ser la mujer de tus sueños, como también acepto convertirme en tu esposa.

Y después de un magnífico beso, no fue Bella la que acabó arrastrando a Edward al altar dentro de un tiempo, más bien, fue cosa de dos. Dos personas que aprendieron a ayudar, pulir y mejorar el defecto del otro, y apoyarlo en sus dificultades y a halagarlo en sus mejores virtudes. Bella no dejó de enseñar a Edward a tomar responsabilidad de las nuevas dificultades, de tomar decisiones frente a hechos inesperados, y a esforzarse para mantenerse fuertes a pesar de lo que les viniese por delante. Por su parte, Bella agradecía a Edward todas las palabras que le dedicaba, fuera del lecho...y dentro de él. Y así, fue como Edward fue haciéndose poco a poco un poeta en toda regla por todos los versos que le dedicó a Bella cada día por el resto de su vida.

**FINAL DEFINITIVO**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis estado cada día aquí para leerme. Hasta una próxima, que espero que no sea demasiado lejana.**

**PD: Eso sí, ¿Lo de las actualizaciones diarias? Ya no creo que se vuelvan a repetir más je, je. Esto era una oferta exclusiva. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado :P**

**Kisses!**


End file.
